Episode Tag: 7x02 The Graybar Hotel
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: "Stop that!" She smacked his shoulder. "See. Ticklish." "Seriously? We are just about to have mind blowing sex and the only thing you can think of is proving to me that I'm ticklish?" / My thoughts on what happened after Jane and Lisbon got home. Jisbon fluff with a little bit of angst.


A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing great and enjoying the new episodes of season 7. I absoluteley loved tonights episode (well okay I watched it on Thursday already). I hear many people being annoyed or mad they don't kiss/touch more often, but instead of complaining, I think we should be happy we got this last seventh season and enjoy what we can get. Anyway, what are fanfics for? If the writers would include everything, we would be jobless, right?

So I hope you enjoyed the episode and now you'll enjoy my little tag.

* * *

><p>When Lisbon came down into the parking garage, she was surprised to find Jane leaning against her car. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. Although he smiled at her, his eyes expressed moremire than a little worry.<p>

Since they'd been were back at the FBI, they hadn't had time to talk about what happened a few hours before. Jane had held her hand during the whole ride back to the office, not willing to let go when they got out, so she had to squeeze it reassuringly before she pulled away with an exhausted sigh. If he'd had a say in it, they would have made a beeline for her house, showered, eaten and had incredibly satisfying I-missed-you -sex on her couch. Lisbon had to give a full report to Abbott and the CIA woman though, so instead of doing said things, he was wanderingstraying around the office killing the slowly passing time.

Once she'd gotten out of Abbott's office, she'd told him to drive ahead and use the key she'd given him after their last case. He'd waited for her though, desperate to find a moment they could spend alone with each other. The FBI's parking garage seemed like the second perfect place (the best one would have been the elevator, but it was nearly impossible to catch an empty one around this time of the day).

Lisbon smiled as she approached him and let out a surprised shriek when he pulled her into a tight hug. He twirled her around and pressed her against the car before he finally bent down and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, a moan escaping her throat. She felt him smile, sucking at her lips for one more time, before he buried his face in her hair, frowning atby the unfamiliar smell it had due to the prison shampoooap.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, his hot breath grazing her ear. She shivered. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too... thanks for saving me." Lisbon closed her eyes while she laid her arms around his neck, cherishing the moment of finally being reunited with him.

"I'm so sorry, Teresa. I should have pulled you out of there earlier. One second later and it could have been too late." He swallowed hard, trying to push away the thoughts of what he would have done when Cole had pulled the trigger. He had to control himself now, for her.

"It's not your fault, Jane. You couldn't have known he was crazy. We all thought he was just involved in car theft and not an insane lunatic. I really thought he was going to kill me... and you idiot didn't even have back up with you when you busted onto the scene!" She smacked his shoulder, trying to lighten up the mood, before she turned back into his embrace.

"I left a trail for them."

"With bottles."

"Well sorry, Gretel, they didn't have any bread crumbs at the gas station."

He felt her smile into his shoulder, sighing in relief. "You know usually it's the other way round. Usually I'm the one who needs to be saved. I was terrified when I saw thatis guy pointing the gun at your head."

"Now you know how I feel every time someone is pointing a gun at you, Jane. I'm scared that one day I'll be too late to save you." He knew exactly how she felt. Slowly he realized how hard it must have been for her to suppress her feelings for him while he was dealing with dangerous criminals.

He was about to answer, when the door opened once again. Quickly he stepped back, releasing Lisbon from his embrace. "Agent Vega." Oh, he could see the young woman was still mad at him.

The young agent approached slowly. She must have noticed Lisbon's slightly dishevelleddisheveled look and the swollen lips, for she frowned and blushed. She probably felt like she'd just interrupted something. Jane wondered if she'd rather ask Wylie or Cho if anything was going on between the two of them. Probably Wylie. She had a crush on Cho.

"Agent Lisbon, you did an admirable job with your undercover operation. It was excellent work."

"Thank you, Agent Vega."

"Yeah we work pretty well together, don't we?" Jane asked, winking.

Vega gave him a look , before she turned back to Lisbon, who rolled her eyes. "Have a good night, Agent Vega. The whole team is to thank for the success of the operation." Lisbon smiled at the woman who reminded her so much of herself when she first joined the CBI. Ambitious, strong, maybe a little stiff and sticking too much to the rules... Jane would take caremake sure of the last part though. He had done it with her too.

"Good night, Agent Lisbon. I'll see you tomorrow." With this she walked off to her car, parked a few spacesd downwards.

"My, she gave you the cold shoulder. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Jane shrugged. : "Meh, she's just mad I left her at the gas station. Well there's a first time for everything. She'll come around eventually. Besides, she used my cup for _coffee_."

"Oh dear Lord!" Lisbon replied, fake shocked. He leaned back against the car, his eyes wandering up and down on his sassy girlfriend who was still dressed in the green shirt with the jeans jacket.

"I'm tired and want to go home... do you want to come?" Home. Jane still wasn't sure of how to deal with the fact that "home" was a synonym for Lisbon now. It didn't matter though. She was his home now, the first home he had in a really long time. So he would follow her wherever she wanted to go.

"Do you really need to ask, Teresa?" He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, removing the keys from her pocket.

"Hey!"

"Hush. You sit down and relax, I'll drive."

Jane could tell she was tired because she didn't argue. Instead she opened the passenger door and slipped inside.

Xxxxx

The ride home was mostly silent, the exhaustion of the last two days catching up toon them.

When they finally arrived, Lisbon's eyes were so sleepy, Jane took care of taking her bags and opening the door for her. "How about you take a shower and I'll take care of dinner?"

"That would be great. The showers in prison were so weird. I'm glad I only had to shower there once. One girl kept looking at my boobs which was really making me uncomfortable..."

Jane grinned, stepping closer to her.: "Well I can't blame theis girl... They are one of my favorite parts of you to look at."

She blushed a deep crimson. It was still weird to hear him say stuff like that out loud. He was Jane for god's sake. However, he was still a man. She wondered if he'd checked her out before, back at the CBI...

"Your butt," he said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your butt was my favorite thing to stare at. Especially when you wore thoseat tight jeans of yours, just like you do now... There was too much of a risk thatfor you'd to catch me staring at your boobs. Not that I didn't do it, but not nearly as often."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised about so much honesty which made her frown and blush at the same time.

"But there's one other thing which has always fascinated me..."

"And that is?" She knew the answer before she'd even finished the question. Jane was kissing her again. Deep, sweet and longing. God, when he kissed her like this, she wasn't able to resist him for long. _Screw the shower_, she thought, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Right now she was happy he was not wearing a vest, since the shirt had already had too many buttons to open.

"No shower?" Jane asked between kisses.

"Later," she moaned, unbuckling his belt while he made her shiver with his fingers caressing her skin. Suddenly he grinned, letting his fingers run up and down her side in a specific manner which made her giggle.

"Stop that!" She smacked his shoulder , before she continued on his trousers. She could already feel him growing hard.

"See. Ticklish."

"Seriously? We are just about to have mind blowing sex and the only thing you can think of is proving to me that I'm ticklish?" One of her hands vanished inside his shorts, making him gasp.

"Teresa!"

"There you go, Mister. I'm off to shower." With a wicked grin, she wiggled out of her jeans, giving him her most tempting look. "Alone."

"Prison changes people," Jane groaned, only half joking.

Lisbon patted his chest before she stepped backoff and headed for the shower.: "You will survive."

Xxxxx

It took her about forty minutes to get back down to him. That was much longer than she usually took, but he figured she had to dealhead with some of the stuff that happened in the past three days on her own.

It almost broke his heart when she entered the kitchen, only wearing only her football jersey, hair curled and still slightly damp. There was a trace of red to be found in her eyes, indicating she must have been crying at some point.

Once again Jane stepped forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "I love you," he whispered, smelling her hair and freshly washed skin. She smelled like _his _Lisbon now. She smiled against his chest, intensified the hug and then released him.

"I'm hungry."

Just then the doorbell rang, announcing the delivery guy with the food. Jane couldn't have timed it any better.

She ate the chicken salad and half of the rump steak he'd ordered to go with it while sneaking some of his fries. It was a joy to watch her eat. However he was slightly concerned aboutof the amount. The prison food must have been really crappy. He should have thought of bringing her a blueberry muffin when he visited her.

"Oh Godgod this was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and opened another box which revealed a delicious piece of rich chocolate cake. "How about dessert?"

Lisbon sighed while rubbing her belly. "Oh God, I'm too full to eatbring down another bite. How about we share it tomorrow after work?"

"Deal. I'm just surprised you would turn down dessert. I know how much you love it."

Jane smiled when she scooted over and sat down on his lap, giving him a deep kiss. "I never said I don't want dessert. I just don't want chocolate cake right now. I want you."

Xxxxx

They barely made it up the stairs to her bedroom. He let her take the lead in the beginning, knowing that's what she needed right now. Still, once he felt she washer being close to falling apart, he turned her on her back, her legs wrapped around his body. She gasped the second he hit the right spot and moaned into his kiss the moment she came. A wave of pleasure crushed down on her, her hips buckingling and her folds squeezing him uncontrollably.

"Patrick," she gasped, out of breath when he wouldn't stop pounding into her, drawing out the waves of her orgasm until she thought she might lose consciousness. Then, finally, he came too with a yelp, whispering her name over and over again.

They held each other close, neither ot willing to let go of the other one. Nobody said a word for a while.

"I missed you so much," Lisbon eventually mumbled against his chest. "I missed you so much I couldn't sleep at night."

"I couldn't sleep either. I was too worried aboutof how you were holding up. You know... I grew quite fond of you sleeping beside me. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you. So no more under cover operations where we are separated, okay?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. He drew circles on her back with his forefinger. Something was wrong, he knew that much, but right now he was too hyped up to play mind games to find out.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"You're the psychic," Lisbon answered evasively.

"There's no such thing as psychics. I know something's going on, but I'd rather had you tell me, Teresa. That's what you do when you're in a relationship, right?"

Lisbon swallowed, happy their bedroom was dark, so she didn't have to look at him when she finally said,: "That thing you said before I went to prison... that you'll wait for me. Did you really mean that?"

He frowned, wondering what exactly she was talking about. "Of course I meant that Teresa. I mean, I knew you were coming back after the operation was over. I was only joking." Then suddenly it dawned him what she could be talking about. "You know I won't leave you, Teresa. Right?"

She didn't answer once again. Jane turned away from her to switch on the lamp on the night stand on. "Teresa."

Her eyes were blinking with tears. "I'm sorry Patrick, I..."

"Is this because I told you I didn't have a plan?" He should have known it was the wrong thing to say, that they would do "whatever feels right" last week after they encountered Pike in the FBI building. Also, when he thought about it, he'd never given her a reason to believe her he'd stick around.

She looked down aton the covers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Teresa, please look at me." He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I love you. I know it took me a longing time to finally admit it to you, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me. If you want me to tell you my plan, here it is. I want to stay with you. You're the only thing I need and the rest, we'll figure out together, okay? I love you."

"Okay," she whispered, relieved to finally hear the words coming from him. He wanted to stay, wanted to be with her. He loved her. "I love you Patrick."

They kissed, long and sweet. It was like a promise of how their relationship would be.

They cuddled up, Jane draping the blanket over their entangled bodies. Exhaustion hit her after a few minutes and he could hear her calm and even breathing.

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes, thankful to be given the chance to be with her. He hoped that from now on she would not doubt their relationship and the fact that he loved her more than anything in this world ever again.

"I won't let anything or anyone come between us, Teresa. I promise."

Xxxxx

The next day, after Cho gave him the file, he opened it and the familiar face of seductress Erica Flynn stared at him from the picture. _Oh shit._


End file.
